Book 9.5: THe Island of Thyurtidae
by Lillian Faerchilde
Summary: After being cast overboard by his crew, Odysseus comes to the Island of Thyurtidae, where he encounters a terrible beast.


Book 9.5: The Island of Thyurtidae  
  
By: Katherine "Kat" Wirtz, Freshman English  
  
Ever eager to amass more wealth, I commanded my crew to halt our sturdy vessel on the Island of the Tripidaeans, men whose skill at raising sheep had been spoken of even on sunny Ithaca. Marching onto the shore, we sacked their royal city, pilfering sheep and gold, and killing anyone we came across. We took our troves of treasure back to the ship and sailed away.  
  
Little did I know that above all other peoples, Hera, Zeus's queen, loved the Tripidaeans best. The proud and beautiful lady was furious with my actions against her peaceful shepherds. No sooner had we reached open waters, than she possessed my crew to cast me overboard to perish beneath the waves.  
  
While my back was turned, my crew surrounded me, each and every one under the spell of the golden-throned queen of heaven. They grabbed hold of me and threw me into the wine dark sea before I even realized what was happening. I was, unluckily, thrown amiss-some rocks broke my fall. My right arm and left leg broken, I was unable to swim without severe pain and my battle armor was still upon my body, weighing me down. Surely I would have drowned had not two dolphins, smiling animals of the deep, come to my aid.  
  
"Odysseus, Laertes son, man of grace and agility, why do you flounder so? Where is your strength?" they asked. I informed them of my plight, to which they replied, "Man of war, has the awkwardness of the moment clouded your thoughts? Cast off your heavy armor, strip yourself of these glorious garments or you shall perish!" With those words, the smaller of the two deftly removed my heavy armor, letting it sink into the murky depths of the sea, while the other moved under me so that I was able to ride on her back.  
  
For a day and a night, the marvelous creatures swam, one carrying the other flitting over and under, backwards and forwards, catching me when my balance was lost. As dawn with her golden locks shone on the second day, the dolphins gently slipped me into the shallows of the shore of an island. As parting advice, the gamboling creatures of the deep told me to wait where I was until my arm and leg were fully healed, then seek out the nymph Aelinaea, daughter of Persome, for guidance. Before I could question the meaning of the words, the dolphins had disappeared into the depths from whence they came.  
  
There I sat, head just barely above water, once again feeling the throb of my injured limbs, which had gone unnoticed while on the back of the dolphin, wondering how I could be healed in such a place as the shallows. Suddenly, my eye caught a silver shimmer, and, directing my attention to the luminescence, I saw hundreds and hundreds of shining minnows, the like of which I had never seen. The tiny fishes swam about my broken arm and leg. Working their magic into my flesh through their beautifully intricate dance, they stopped the pain and restored them to perfect condition. I stood up and the silver fish disappeared, as had the dolphins before them. Striding out of the water, dripping from head to foot, I walked onto the shore in search of something to satisfy quench my hunger.  
  
After some searching, I found a colony of shellfish in a nearby tide pool, which I devoured gratefully when I had offered up prayers to the deathless gods. My stomach at least partially filled, I wandered into the heart of the island and soon found myself in the midst of a great forest. Soft grasses carpeted the floor and the air was cool and clear. I had not trodden many paces in to the wood when I came upon a swiftly flowing stream. As I sat down to drink, I felt some feathery and cool fingers on my back. Wheeling around, I saw before me a beautiful woman. Flaxen hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders as the rushing waterfall -gushing over stone and tree, heeding not any obstacle until it is called to flow over the ledge, plummeting a hundred feet below. A pair of green eyes adorned the face which was as pale as ivory. She was covered in a garment of a pale green, flowing material. A circlet of the purest white gold adorned her graceful forehead. I knew she was the nymph foretold to me- Persome's only child, born among the stars, raised in the heavens with the stellar wisdom of those who dwell there. Only an immortal woman could have stolen upon me so well.  
  
"Laertides, Odysseus, man of war and wit, why are you come to this glade?" she asked. "Your fame has reached the ears of all peoples of Achea. Yet you are far from sunny Ithaca and your loved ones."  
  
I replied, "Aelinaea, daughter of Persome, wise one, I come to you for guidance. I am without ship and crew and have no means of return to my beloved land."  
  
The green-eyed nymph merely smiled and shook her head sadly, saying, "Oh man of misfortune, will you never learn? In raiding the land of he Tripidaeans, you have offended the golden-throned queen of heaven, Hera, who adored them above all peoples. The first thing you must do is find a doe, just newly reached adulthood, and slaughter it in sacrifice to the proud and beautiful wife of Zeus. Then collect it's blood in a dish of hardened river clay and give it to the first peacock you see. Burn everything but the heart, which you must devour yourself. With luck, you will please the goddess and have no more ill will from her.  
  
"The next move you should make is to seek the leader of this Island of Thyurtidae, King Lachnolaimus. Only he can give you assistance in your departure from here."  
  
Having said this much, the flaxen-haired nymph left me to tend to my tasks. As I had no weapon in my possession, I picked up a stone and sharpened it to a fine point. I fashioned a stick into a long shaft and used the remnants of my tattered clothing to tie the sharp stone to the wood. Barefooted, I stalked the forest in search of a doe. An hour passed before I came upon a deer whose description suited my purpose. I took careful aim, and threw- the spear pierced the fur and flesh, finding its mark in the animal's heart. I carried the doe back to the stream, where I fashioned a bowl out of soft river clay, and, when it had hardened, collected the blood. Then a fire was made and all burned but the heart, which I ate. Just as the last bit slid past my lips, a peacock, Hera's favorite symbol, with marvelous feathers strutted near to where I sat. I picked up the bowl filled with blood, set it before the bird with a bow, and lifted up a prayer to the golden-throned queen of heaven.  
  
This done, the nymph Aelinaea beckoned me to eat a small repast of nuts, berries, and wood pigeon she had prepared. After I had eaten my fill, she bathed me in the stream and rubbed me down with oil, until my limbs shone like the sun. She clothed me in a fresh tunic of deepest purple and on my feet placed sandals of golden leather. Then she led me to the foot of some stairs leading up to a very grand palace, white as froth of the waves on the crest, with grand ramparts and terraces. "Now," said the green-eyed nymph, "now you must pay close heed to my words. You will come to a garden at the top of these stairs. Across from you is a platform of gray marble where King Lachnolaimus sits. Climb the stairs of this platform, bending one knee as you mount each step. The king is kind and merciful, yet he finds comfort in knowing he is deeply respected by all. Ask him for his help only while bowing. He is wise and good; I have no doubt he will assist you."  
  
So saying, Aelinaea bid me farewell and I mounted the steps of the palace. At the head, I walked slowly across the lush garden filled with fruit trees and strange but beautiful animals. I bowed every time I climbed a stair of the magnificent marble platform, and still on bended knee, I asked the merciful and kindly king for his assistance in my plight.  
  
But King Lachnolaimus gazed at me out of his saddened eyes, saying, "Stranger, I can do nothing for you. My ships are now held captive by a terrible monster, the like of which has never been seen on Thyurtidae before. Many of our strongest and bravest have tried to defeat the beast, but all have died in the effort. I have lost all hope. The beast eats livestock every night and our resources are dwindling.  
  
"But, come. You are no course man, no; you have the look of a noble. Your stay here will not be limited and you may feast upon whatever you find." Although I appreciated his offer, I was eager to somehow reach my ship and crew again.  
  
"King Lachnolaimus," I said, "you are gracious indeed. But I long to see my loved ones again. I must reach my ship soon or I shall surely go mad. If nothing else is to be done, give me a well-forged sword and I shall fight this beast for you!"  
  
The saddened king replied, "I will not be so rude as not allow you to perform this task. But you must be aware of the danger you will place yourself in. I implore you to reconsider. However, if you will go on this mission, I will provide you with sword, shield, and anything else you will need."  
  
Not an hour later, clad in armor and carrying a bronze sword and shield, I walked in the direction of the beast. I soon came upon a small boy, no more than six or seven years of age. His large eyes gazed on me intently as he asked whether I were going to battle the monster and when I told him that was my aim, he begged to lead me there himself. I consented unquestioningly, as I did not know the way. He led me on for a little while, his small legs never seeming to tire or become fatigued. When the child finally paused, I stood gazing upon five well-crafted ships, each with shining prows and masts of polished wood. Yet there was no beast in sight, only the sound of birds singing somewhere far off could be heard. I wheeled on the boy and asked him where this terrible monster was. As I looked on him, his innocent face took on a malignant grin. His eyes turned red, and then he took the form of a monster with the head of a wolf, body of a snake, and legs of a wild cat. It towered over me, razor-sharp teeth gnashing and foul breath issuing from its mouth. Had I not jumped aside and threw myself upon the ground at that moment, a swipe of a powerful claw would have torn me to shreds in a single stroke. Springing back up, I drew my sword, but the beast with blazing red eyes sent it flying from my hand with a crack of its whip-like tail.  
  
I ran to the cover of some trees, hoping to find refuge for a moment. As I caught my breath, I saw some thick vines hanging from the tops of some trees, forming a kind of net. I lunged for my sword, sticking straight up out of the ground a few paces away, sheathing it as I ran towards a tree and scrambled up the trunk. The beast with blazing eyes caught sight of me then and charged over to where I was. But he did not see the net of vines, and ran into it full force, becoming tangled in the rope-like structure. I jumped as quickly as a frog leaps into the bottom of the river to avoid the heron that will catch it and tear it limb from limb, devouring it alive. So I lunged onto the head of the monster. With a single swipe of my sword I cut the vines from the tops of the trees. Then I braced myself as the blazing-eyed creature crashed to the ground. The earth shook as impact occurred. When I saw he was gaining control of his limbs again, I raised the sword over my head and plunged the weapon deep into the back of its skull. Blood flowed freely, drenching me in the reeking fluid. I cut the massive head off and dragged it back to the foot of the white stairs of the palace with the vines which had before ensnared the red-eyed beast. The wise king of the island stood amazed on the landing, in disbelief of what I had done.  
  
There was a great feast that night, much food and plenty of wine. Many libations were poured out to the deathless gods on Olympus and the bards sang until the moon reaches its peak in the sky and began to travel west.  
  
When dawn on her throne of gold shone once more, I arose and readied myself for the journey. After I had broken my fast, King Lachnolaimus and the people of the island gave me parting gifts of gold and precious jewels. The smiling ruler himself gave me a new sword and coat of armor. A ship was prepared with a crew that would serve me until I reached my own vessel. As I stood on the deck, waving farewell to the people of Thyurtidae, Lachnolaimus called out to me suddenly, "Stranger, you have done us a great service and we are forever in your debt. Yet you have never told us who you are or whence you are bound. There is much we do not know of you."  
  
"I am Odysseus, son of Laertes, warrior of Achea," I called back. "I am bound for my home, Ithaca. But it is I who am in your debt. If ever you chance to pass my island, you can always take comfort in all that I can give you." No more words could pass between us, as the ship was far from the shore. We sailed for four days and nights, never stopping once. On the fifth day, I caught sight of my own ship, anchored near an island not far off. Carrying my gifts, I disembarked the Thyurtidaean's ship and watched as it vanished over the horizon. Then I gathered together my crew, who seemed to remember nothing of what they had done to lose their captain six days before, and we continued on our way. 


End file.
